A vehicle liftgate may have a hinged connection to a vehicle body. When open, the liftgate may be supported by struts, whether the liftgate is subject to closing manually or under power. Further, various portions of an outer panel of the liftgate may be subject to various loads during operation, such loads causing deflections at various points from a nominal design of the outer panel. However, liftgate loads, and resulting deflections, may exceed established design parameters or goals relating to appearance, and other factors, particularly in that the outer panel of a vehicle liftgate is generally a Class A surface.